


Kitty's new toy

by AvengersShip



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: I went somewhere with this but I didn't know where, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kidd is fucking op, Multi, Nothing bad just uncomfortable tension, There's no real ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip
Summary: Blair has her eyes on a precious new toy. In which Kidd is the target of her 'affection'.





	Kitty's new toy

**Author's Note:**

> I got into Soul Eaters two days ago and have yet to finish it.  
> I love almost EVERY character in the series and it's amazing, like man I need animes like Soul Eater in my life.  
> It has my soul <333
> 
> First fanfiction, hope it's alright. Maybe contain errors since it was JUST written so I apologize. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Soul and Maka forgot about Blair, they always forget about Blair because she's usually not around because the whiny cat girl is off someplace to feed her boredom by doing... things they'd rather not think about or mention. But they forgot to mention her to the people who drop by to visit, and those people are Death the Kid and his two closest weapons, the Thompson Sisters. 

 

The trio dropped by to hang out and it wouldn't be long before BlackStar and Tsubaki come too. But it was an unfortunate experience for the first visitors, mainly Kidd.

 

Blair came back to the apartment right before their two guests could make it and Kidd just so happened to be standing by the front door as he was making his way to the kitchen to wash the dishes and possibly rearrange them too, but was startled by the door opening to reveal the cat lady herself. They stood there for a moment in silence as they take take in each other's presence. It stretched for a while longer but as it did, Blair's features light up with excitement. A boy! And he's _adorable_.

 

Blair squeals and is right in front of Kidd, who gasped as her hands grab each side of his jaws to angle his head up for his eyes to stare directly into the cat lady's cat-like eyes as she cooes, "Oh my gosh, you're the most precious thing I've ever seen, ohhh your skin is smooth and your eyes are so yellow, and your hair...," she brings one hand to the three striped side of his head and runs her nails through the black and white locks, "mmm, so soft," her fingers come through with no knots or tangles and bends down to bury her nose in Kidd's hair, "and smells sooo good, mew~" Kidd yelps as more and more of his personal bubble is breached with every touch and his face is flaming red under her hand as she caressed the smooth pale flesh of his jawline. 

 

"We should play." Blair suggested, holding the struggling boy as she pulls her hand away from his hair to the white shirt, fingering the buttons. "A cat loves new toys to ravish."

 

"Y-You shameful woman! Let go of me this instant!" 

 

"What the hell are you doing, Blair!?" 

 

The two face the living room where a small group of the rest of people they've been ignoring are witnessing the scene. It was Soul who voiced himself, and though laid back and usually not one to get involved in 'uncool' shenanigans that are similar to what Blair is doing, this one seems to get to him. Deep red eyes glare hotly at the cat lady and he tenses as the the movement of a struggling comrade of his tries to get loose of her strong grip. 

 

"Oh hi Soul!" Oblivious to the glare, Blair drops her arms and for a moment Kidd stumbles to regain his footing, flustered and in shock of what just happened, "You guys never told me you were going to have company, especially a cutie such as this one!" She mock-swipes at Kidd and the boy flinches away, keeping as much of a distance from her despite how cramped the apartment is, giving him no real escape route. Liz was watching the whole thing with concern for her meister and even Patti gave a curious tilt of her head. Maka was already out of seat and making her way to the shaken up boy pressed up against the wall. She asked if he was okay and Kidd stiffly replied that he was fine, not taking his eyes off Blair. 

 

"That doesn't give you any right to harass our friends like that." Soul said.

 

"Aww don't be jealous, Soul," she made her cutest cat face and flutters her eyes up at him, "You'll always be my favorite play thing. I just get so excited when something adorable pops up." 

 

"I am not adorable!" Kidd hissed, blushing. 

 

"You kinda are, Kidd." Patti giggled. Kidd throws a sharp look at her but that only caused Patti to laugh harder. 

 

"Yeah, well don't push your luck with Mr Symmetric freak there, he's way too much of a sissy to handle women. Pretty uncool if you ask me."

 

"Excuse me?" Kidd storms over to Soul and the blond barely twitched as they glare into each other's eyes as Kidd spoke lowly, "Quite bold of an assumption for you to make considering you haven't been at the top of your game with women. In fact, your stupidity and disgusting attitude is what repels every women in the vicinity." 

 

Soul's eye twitched. 

 

A snort from Liz and a quietly spoken "Pretty accurate..." from his own meister further amplifies Kidd's statement and a grin appears on his face as Soul stood with the coldest glare he gave to the rich boy. 

 

"Maybe I don't my 'stupidity' or 'disgusting' to be cool to just the ladies."

 

"Oh?" Kidd blinked.

 

Soul _smirked_. "Yeah."

 

For some reason Kidd felt a chill run down his back at that predatory gaze.

 

"Ohhh I like where this going!" Blair purred, leaning seductively against the couch. Maka groaned and came in-between the boys when it looked like both wouldn't back down from their staring contest. "Okay, that enough. This is supposed to be a relaxing evening, remember?"

 

They all sit back down and Blair, thankfully, didn't cause another ruckus and transformed to get some attention and maybe a scratch behind the ear. Kidd squawked when she hopped on his lap but all she did was curl up and lie there. A few minutes passed before she felt a wary gentle hand rest on her back, then the petting came followed by her favorite ear screeches which got a mewl from her, nuzzling his stomach in content. 

 

After the arrival of BlackStar and Tsubaki, the group slowly fell into relaxed conversations and jokes were thrown. Including Maka's book whenever Soul or BlackStar said or did something annoyingly stupid. But it was peaceful, which is what anyone could ask of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you can to let me know if you like it and would like me to do more!


End file.
